In a glove which forms a resin film on a surface of a glove base body, there have been manufactured many kinds of gloves which can prevent the inside thereof from easily getting stuffy even when the glove is used for a long time by providing a portion where a resin film is not formed to a back side of the glove. In such a glove, from a viewpoint of durability, adhesive strength between the resin film and the glove base body is important.
To enhance the adhesive strength of the resin film, for example, there has been known a technique which adjusts the degree of permeation of the resin film into the glove base body or a technique which uses an adhesive agent.
When a resin permeates into the glove base body more deeply, the adhesive strength between the resin film and the glove base body is increased and hence, it is possible to prevent the resin film from peeling off thus enhancing the durability of the glove. However, such a glove lacks in flexibility so that the glove exhibits the hard texture.
On the other hand, when the resin is not permeated into the glove base body deeply, the glove possesses flexibility so that the glove exhibits soft texture. However, the adhesive strength between the resin and the glove base body is decreased thus deteriorating the durability of the glove.
Usually, with respect to the peeling-off of the resin film from the glove base body, in many cases, once a peripheral portion of the resin film, that is, an immersion boundary portion between a resin and the glove base body is peeled off, the peeling-off of the whole resin film is accelerated. Accordingly, it is particularly important to increase the adhesive strength of the immersion boundary portion. However, it is difficult to prevent the peeling-off of the resin film by merely increasing the adhesive strength of such a portion.
To cope with such a situation, patent document 1 discloses a working glove which can ensure flexibility and an adhesive strength against peeling-off of a resin film as follows. A permeation agent is applied to an immersion boundary portion of a glove base body which is positioned at a liquid level of a raw material liquid to which a liquid pressure of a raw material liquid is hardly applied, and a water-repellent agent is applied to a portion of the glove base body positioned below the liquid level to which the liquid pressure of the raw material liquid is applied. Due to such an operation, the adhesiveness of a resin film to a portion of the glove base body positioned below the liquid level is decreased, while the adhesiveness of the resin film to the immersion boundary portion of the glove base body is increased.    Patent document 1: Patent Publication No. 2540729